December
by SamThom
Summary: Dean fait une surprise à Sam pour Noël. Wincest.


December

L'Impala roule doucement dans les rues joliment éclairées de cette petite ville située à deux heures à peine de chez Bobby. Sam regarde les passants par la fenêtre, ils ont tous plein de paquets et de sachets dans les mains, et ont l'air pressé de rentrer chez eux en ce soir du 24 décembre. Il pensait qu'ils iraient passer la soirée chez Bobby mais celui-ci est parti chez le shérif Mills, et apparemment Dean a d'autres plans qu'il s'est bien gardé de partager avec son frère.

En fait Dean arbore un petit air satisfait depuis quelques semaines et refuse de répondre à chaque fois que Sam le questionne. « Tu verras bientôt », lui dit-il à chaque fois. Sam a donc renoncé à découvrir ce que son frère lui cache.

Pour l'heure, la nuit va bientôt tomber et il espère que son frère ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter dans un motel. Depuis qu'il s'était fait une vilaine fracture à la jambe lors d'une chasse quelques semaines plus tôt, il a du mal à rester trop longtemps assis dans la voiture. Il a déjà passé presque deux mois entre quatre murs chez Bobby pendant que son frère, parfois accompagné de Bobby, parfois seul, chassait sans lui. Il a lu ou relu tous les livres qu'il a pu trouver, regardé des rediffusions à la télé et surfé sur internet jusqu'à en avoir marre. Vers la fin, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, coincé sur le canapé, à l'intérieur toute la journée. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de plâtre, il veut sortir et marcher le plus possible .

Dean s'arrête enfin dans une rue commerçante. Sam se tourne vers lui et constate que son frère a un petit sourire mystérieux qui, Sam le sait par expérience, peut augurer aussi bien du pire que du meilleur.

— On va aller faire quelques courses Sammy.

— On ne devrait pas chercher un motel d'abord ?

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais déjà où on va dormir.

Sam hausse les sourcils mais Dean ne rajoute rien et sort de la voiture. Sam fait de même et rejoint son frère sur le trottoir, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

— On se sépare. Toi tu achètes un sapin et des décorations, t'es plus doué que moi pour ces trucs de fille, et moi je me charge de la nourriture.

— Un sapin, Dean ? Sérieusement ?

Sam n'en croit pas ses oreilles et regarde son frère, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres. Mais Dean hausse les épaules affichant toujours son petit air mystérieux.

— Dépêche-toi Sam, les magasins ne vont pas tarder à fermer.

Et sur ces derniers mots, le voilà qui se dirige vers l'épicerie du bout de la rue. Sam refuse de s'interroger davantage et regarde autour de lui. De l'autre côté de la rue, il repère une boutique où il pourra acheter un sapin et de quoi le décorer. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sort du magasin content de lui. Il a trouvé un beau sapin parmi les rares qu'il restait et des décorations de toutes les couleurs (les invendues). Ça fait très longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fêté Noël, autant le faire bien cette fois.

Il pose ses achats près de l'impala et regarde les vitrines illuminées en attendant Dean.

Il se demande ce que son frère mijote. Il y a eu beaucoup de tensions entre eux ces dernières semaines et les choses semblent enfin s'arranger, il n'a pas envie que ça change. Il interrompt ses réflexions quand il aperçoit Dean qui arrive à la voiture, des sachets dans chaque main et un carton dans les bras.

— Tu as dévalisé le magasin ? plaisante Sam.

— Je n'ai pris que le minimum, proteste Dean en fourrant le carton dans les bras de son frère.

Ils rangent rapidement les courses sur le siège arrière, le sapin dans le coffre et remontent dans la voiture.

— Alors où va-t-on maintenant ? demande Sam en se tournant vers son frère aîné.

— T'as aucune patience ma parole ! Tu le sauras très très bientôt.

Les yeux brillants d'excitation de Dean quand il démarre font sourire Sam. Il aime quand son frère est détendu et de bonne humeur. Lui aussi se sent d'humeur joyeuse et envahi par l'ambiance de Noël. Il allume la radio et cherche une station qui diffuse des chants de Noël. Dean ne proteste même pas quand retentit « Deck The Halls » , il fredonne même le refrain avec lui.

Ils sortent de la ville et après avoir roulé environ un quart d'heure, la voiture s'engage sur une petite route privée goudronnée s'enfonçant dans les bois. La nuit est presque tombée à présent et l'on peut apercevoir la pleine lune entre les branches des arbres. Après quelques minutes, Dean arrive à un croisement, tourne à droite et se gare devant un portail. Il sort de la voiture, ouvre le portail puis regagne la voiture et s'arrête devant un joli petit chalet.

Dans les dernières lueurs du jour et le clair de lune, Sam distingue quelques marches qui mènent à une petite galerie qui fait toute la longueur de la maison. Dean est déjà devant la porte et Sam sort le rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? lui demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Aucune lumière, apparemment il n'y a personne.

— Tends ta main, dit Dean avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Sam obéit perplexe et Dean dépose un trousseau de clés sur sa paume. Sam fixe Dean puis les clés puis Dean encore, il voit bien que son frère attend une réaction de sa part mais il ne voit pas laquelle. Dean pousse un petit soupir exaspéré et reprend les clés :

— S'il y a une clé, il y a une serrure Sam !

Il ouvre la porte, allume les lumières, et Sam le suit à l'intérieur. Il y fait presque aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Il inspecte les lieux pendant que Dean allume un feu dans la cheminée. Le rez-de-chaussée ne contient qu'une seule pièce avec des murs en bois clair et un joli parquet. Il y a un coin cuisine gris clair tout neuf, une table et quatre chaises, un canapé et un fauteuil face à la cheminée, une télévision dans un angle, de grandes fenêtres, pour l'instant fermées par des rideaux, une porte qui doit conduire au garage qu'il a aperçu quand ils sont arrivés et un escalier qui mène à l'étage.

Une fois que le feu est bien pris, Dean se relève et fait signe à son frère de l'accompagner en haut. En haut des marches, deux portes se font face. Dean en ouvre une et s'écarte pour que son frère puisse voir à l'intérieur. C'est une salle de bain, apparemment neuve elle aussi, toute carrelée, de couleur ébène, avec une cabine de douche et une baignoire. Puis l'aîné des Winchester va ouvrir l'autre porte et laisse passer son frère. Sam observe qu'il s'agit d'une chambre sous les toits, mais le plafond est suffisamment haut pour que quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui puisse se déplacer aisément sans se cogner. Il y a un petit bureau à sa droite avec des étagères vides, et à sa gauche ce qu'il suppose être des placards et une cheminée. Contre le mur opposé à l'entrée, il y a un grand lit double avec une table de chevet de chaque côté.

Une fois qu'il a tout vu, il se tourne vers Dean qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le chalet.

— Bon alors, tu m'expliques ? On est chez qui ? Et pourquoi tu fais autant de mystères ?

Le petit sourire énigmatique a fait place à présent à un air hésitant. Dean se gratte l'arrière du crâne et, avec un rapide coup d'œil, demande à son frère :

— Ça te plaît ?

— Eh bien, oui. C'est très joli. L'intérieur a été récemment refait à neuf , j'ai l'impression. Tu l'as loué ? C'est un ami de Bobby qui nous le prête ?

Dean contemple soudain les lames du parquet avec un grand intérêt.

— Euh… tu te rappelles quand tu t'es cassé la jambe ? J'avais été chassé une goule qui s'en prenait à des enfants. Et le truc, c'est que j'étais arrivé juste à temps pour sauver une petite fille. Quand je l'ai ramenée à son grand-père, c'est lui qui l'élève, il était tellement soulagé qu'il a voulu me faire un cadeau. …J'ai refusé bien sûr. Mais deux jours plus tard, alors qu'on était chez Bobby, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un avocat avec l'acte de propriété du chalet. Je suis retourné voir le grand-père avec les papiers mais lui et sa petite-fille avait déménagé pour aller vivre en Floride. Alors… je me suis dit que puisque j'étais dans le coin autant aller voir de quoi ça avait l'air. Et en fait, il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années. La charpente est solide et tiendra encore très longtemps, mais l'intérieur était une vraie ruine.

Dean s'interrompt pour aller allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Sam ne le quitte pas des yeux, attentif aux moindres mots de son frère. Dean, le dos tourné, continue ses explications :

— Mais je me suis dit que… peut-être… que c'était une chance à saisir et au lieu d'aller à la chasse comme je te l'ai dit, je venais ici faire des travaux. Et Bobby m'a donné un coup de main de temps en temps. On a presque tout refait. On a sécurisé toutes les ouvertures, aucun démon ou esprit ne peut rentrer ici… Je me suis dit que je te ferai la surprise à Noël…

Il se tourne vers Sam, le regarde brièvement dans les yeux et poursuit d'un ton hésitant.

— Ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Mais bon, je ne suis plus très sûr. Peut-être que j'aurais dû t'en parler d'abord.

Et comme Sam ne dit toujours rien et le regarde bouche bée, Dean, un petit sourire incertain sur les lèvres, donne une légère tape sur l'épaule de son frère.

— Joyeux Noël, Sammy !

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et ajoute par-dessus son épaule :

— Ah, heu…je suis désolé pour le lit, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement… Si tu veux, je dormirai dans le canapé.

Resté seul dans la pièce, Sam écoute les pas de son frère qui descend les escaliers et réalise peu à peu ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Dean lui a offert un foyer. Leur a offert à tous les deux. Ils ont un chez eux. Il se répète ces mots dans sa tête plusieurs fois et une vague d'émotion le traverse quand il prend réellement conscience de ce que Dean a accompli.

Il a pris le temps de travailler pendant des semaines pour lui faire une surprise, pour lui offrir un Noël comme il en rêve depuis toujours. Sa gorge se serre et il sent ses yeux s'embuer. L'amour qu'il porte à son frère l'effraie parfois par son intensité. Il faut qu'il le remercie, mais il doit d'abord se reprendre un peu, canaliser toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillent.

Il regarde d'un œil neuf autour de lui, chaque détail de LEUR maison, et la trouve magnifique. Quand il se sent un peu mieux, il redescend et découvre Dean en train de ranger les courses dans les placards. Il a déjà sorti leurs sacs qui attendent au pied des marches et le sapin et ses décorations posés contre le mur. Il jette un bref coup d'œil à son frère et continue son rangement.

— J'ai garé la voiture dans le garage. Tu m'aides à finir de ranger ?

Mais Sam se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Tant pis pour ce qu'en pensera Dean, parfois il a juste besoin d'exprimer ses sentiments d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il le serre aussi fort qu'il peut et d'une voix émue lui dit :— Merci , une boite de céréales dans une main et un paquet de bonbons dans l'autre, Dean le serre maladroitement.— T'es pas non plus obligé de mes casser des côtes, plaisante-il, mais Sam entend l'émotion dans sa finit par lâcher son frère à contrecœur et contemple leur maison. Décidément, il ne se lasse pas de ces mots. Il finit par demander quand même, juste pour être bien sûr :— Tout ça est à nous ? Vraiment ?— Oui Sam, explique patiemment Dean. C'est notre chalet, à nous deux, légalement, enfin autant que ça peut l'être pour nous. Et il ajoute avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— Tu crois que tu pourras t'y faire ? Sam lui rend son sourire, véritablement heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.— Bon, ça y est ? T'as fini avec les câlins et tout ça ? Je vais finir de ranger et toi, tu t'occupes du sapin, c'est plus ton truc.— Si tu crois que tu vas y échapper, tu rêves ! C'est notre Noël et tu vas m'aider à le dé fait une grimace et grogne.— C'est toi qui mettras le couvert alors !Sam sourit, heureux de la bonne ambiance et de la bonne entente qui règnent entre eux. Il ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps ils n'ont pas été aussi détendus et apaisé, ils mettent les guirlandes et les boules, et le résultat n'est pas si mal si l'on considère le mélange des couleurs.— J'ai faim ! déclare soudain Dean en se frottant les mains d'un air content à l'idée du repas qui l' se retient de lui dire que c'est quasiment tout le temps le cas et se contente de sourire. En fait, il a l'impression de ne faire que sourire comme un idiot toute la soirée mais il s'en fiche. Son frère est heureux, il est donc qu'il met la table, son frère réchauffe la dinde et la purée au micro-onde. Sam dispose le pain, la sauce et des bières. La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien. Ils discutent de tout et de rien en mangeant, Dean fait plein de plaisanteries et Sam rit à chaque fois, au grand plaisir de Dean. Pour le dessert, Dean a acheté de la tarte avec plein de crème, Sam a même droit à une part (le reste pour Dean) puisqu'il y en a une autre dans le frigo pour le lendemain.

Après le repas, ils vont s'installer dans le canapé devant la télé avec un verre de lait de poule bien corsé. L'ainé des Winchester se ressert plusieurs fois. En fait, Dean a beaucoup bu ce soir mais Sam n'a rien dit. Au moins, il a l'air content et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils regardent des rediffusions de films de Franck Capra bien au chaud devant la cheminée. Quand Sam remarque que les yeux de Dean commencent à s'embrumer, il lui retire son verre de la main. Dean lui sourit paresseusement, affalé contre le dossier du canapé, le bras posé derrière son frère. Sam sent soudain les doigts de Dean dans ses cheveux. Il se fige, surpris, son frère a si peu de gestes d'affection.

— Tu aimais bien que je te fasse ça quand tu étais petit.

Sam n'ose pas bouger de peur d'interrompre la caresse. Il ferme les yeux, il se sent parfaitement bien, il voudrait que le temps s'arrête, mais déjà les doigts de son frère ralentissent et finissent pas s'arrêter. Sam se tourne vers lui et constate que Dean s'est endormi. À regrets, il se lève, éteint la télé, vérifie que tout est bien fermé et revient vers son frère. Il se penche vers lui et résiste à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche entrouverte de son frère aîné, à la place, il pose doucement la main sur son épaule.

— Dean, lève-toi, on va se coucher.

Dean ouvre un œil en grognant et Sam lui prend les mains pour le relever, il l'aide à monter l'escalier et le dépose sur le lit. Dean s'est pratiquement déjà rendormi quand Sam lui enlève ses chaussures et son jean, et le recouvre avec la couette. Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Ils ont déjà dormi ensemble quand les circonstances l'obligent, et si Sam adore ces moments où il se sent plus proche de son frère, il sait aussi qu'il aura du mal à s'endormir torturé par la proximité troublante de son frère.

Ensuite, il s'allonge près de lui en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher mais assez près quand même pour sentir sa chaleur. Il observe son visage qu'il devine grâce aux rayons de lune que laissent entrer les rideaux mal fermés et finit par s'endormir beaucoup plus tard, bercé par sa respiration régulière.

Quand Sam se réveille, des rayons de soleil éclairent déjà la chambre. Pendant la nuit, il s'est pratiquement collé à Dean. Il recule précipitamment vers le bord du lit et observe son frère pour voir s'il l'a réveillé. Mais Dean dort profondément, allongé sur le ventre, une main sous l'oreiller et le visage à moitié enfoncé dans celui-ci. Sam le trouve adorable et se dépêche de se lever avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Il se lave et s'habille rapidement. Il descend et ouvre les rideaux. Il a neigé pendant la nuit et le paysage est magnifique dans la lumière du soleil. Il se dépêche de rallumer le feu pour réchauffer la pièce et range tout ce qui traîne en attendant que le café soit prêt.

Sam a fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Dean descend enfin, encore en caleçon et tee-shirt, les cheveux tout ébouriffé. Sam s'efforce de se concentrer sur autre chose que le corps de son frère.

Dean lit le journal qu'il acheté la veille en mangeant ses céréales et Sam l'écoute lui faire des commentaires.

— Oh !

— Quoi ?

— Il y a une tempête qui se prépare. Dès cet après-midi.

Dean regarde sa montre et fronce les sourcils en constatant qu'il est déjà plus de midi.

— Il va falloir qu'on rentre du bois, il n'y a pas assez de bûches dans le garage si la tempête dure plusieurs jours comme l'annonce le journal.

Sam se penche sur son frère pour lire l'article tandis que Dean finit son café.

— Pendant que je vais m'habiller, tu appelles Bobby pour lui dire qu'on ne pourra pas venir demain. Mon bébé ne roulera pas par ce temps, trop risqué.

Quand Dean redescend, Sam a eu le temps d'appeler Bobby et de faire la vaisselle.

Le soleil brille encore quand ils sortent mais de gros nuages gris commencent à faire leur apparition dans le ciel. Sam admire leur petit jardin, enfin le peu qu'il en voit sous la neige. C'est juste un petit coin de pelouse et il imagine déjà combien ce serait agréable de passer l'été là. Il y a même une petite rivière un peu plus bas, de l'autre côté de la barrière, dans la forêt.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'admirer la vue davantage, Dean est déjà en train de se diriger vers un tas de bois protégé par une bâche, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de l'autre côté du garage. Ils font plusieurs allers-retours jusqu'à remplir l'espace réservé à cet effet dans le garage. Quand Sam retourne dehors après avoir déposé la dernière bûche, il cherche Dean du regard et ne le trouve pas. L'inquiétude commence à grandir en lui quand soudain une boule de neige l'atteint en plein sur le front. Il entend le rire de son frère un peu plus loin sous les arbres. Dean est d'humeur joueuse apparemment, songe Sam, soulagé, en souriant et en préparant sa vengeance.

Sam arrive à toucher son frères plusieurs fois mais Dean est beaucoup plus doué que lui pour esquiver. Mais ils s'amusent tellement que ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir qui est le meilleur des deux.

Sam est couvert de neige et essoufflé quand il arrive enfin à surprendre Dean en contournant la maison. Dean n'a pas le temps de voir la boule venir s'écraser sur sa joue. Hilare, Sam sort de sa cachette et se précipite sur son frère prêt à lui faire avaler la neige qu'il a dans la main, mais Dean a eu la même idée et ils se percutent l'un l'autre avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Ils tombent dans la neige, Dean allongé sous Sam, mais il retrouve vite ses réflexes et éclate de rire en tartinant de neige le visage de Sam. Bon joueur, le cadet des Winchester secoue la tête en rigolant pour se débarrasser de la neige. Mais penché sur son frère qu'il maintient à terre en le tenant par les épaules, il sent son rire doucement mourir sur ses lèvres.

Tout s'efface autour de lui, le temps cesse de s'écouler, il n'existe plus que son frère et lui. Ses yeux dévorent les étincelles dorées au fond du regard de Dean, le rose de ses lèvres si parfaitement ourlées, l'éclat de ses dents blanches tandis qu'il rigole, les taches de rousseur sur ses joues, et il n'a qu'une envie, embrasser cette bouche jusqu'à faire gémir son frère, arracher ses vêtements, l'écraser sous le poids de son corps et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle son nom. Il penche déjà la tête quand une averse soudaine lui fait retrouver ses esprits. Le souffle court, il réalise brusquement que le sourire de Dean s'est figé et que celui-ci l'observe un peu inquiet.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Sam, horrifié, relâche son frère et recule. La panique s'insinue dans ses veines et il n'a soudain plus qu'une seule idée : s'enfuir. Il se relève et se dirige maladroitement vers la forêt, puis se met à courir dans la neige. Dean l'appelle mais il ne l'écoute pas. Il continue de courir de toutes ses forces en évitant les arbres. La pluie froide lui gifle le visage, l'air glacial lui brûle les poumons, ses muscles ne sont plus que douleur mais il ne s'arrête pas. Dans sa tête, des images de ce qu'il a failli faire à son frère se bousculent. Dean a sûrement dû tout comprendre, il est forcément horrifié et dégoûté par son malade de petit frère. Sam se dégoûte lui-même d'avoir pratiquement perdu tout contrôle. Il a baissé sa garde. Toutes ces heures passées avec un Dean presque totalement détendu après ces mois difficiles lui ont fait oublier qu'il devait faire attention. Attention à ce qu'il éprouve. Ces sentiments qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister, ces pulsions qui ne doivent jamais, jamais se produire. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Après ce qui lui paraît une éternité, il ralentit. Il n'en peut plus et arrive à peine à respirer. La sueur et la pluie qui s'est transformée en neige coulent dans ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soit des larmes. La vue brouillée, il ne remarque pas la racine qui dépasse dans la neige et se prend les pieds dedans. Il tombe de tout son long sur le sol et sa tête vient frapper une pierre à peine visible sous la neige. La dernière chose qui lui vient à l'esprit avant que sa conscience ne sombre dans le noir, c'est qu'il va perdre Dean par sa faute.

Quelqu'un le secoue mais il n'a pas envie de se réveiller. Quelqu'un le gifle et il tourne la tête dans l'autre sens pour ne plus rien sentir, il veut retourner là où il était, là où il ne pensait à rien, là où il ne ressentait rien.

— Sam ! Sam ! Non ! Sam, réveille-toi ! Sammy, s'il te plaît !

C'est la voix de Dean, il l'appelle. Sam a l'impression que son crâne a été broyé mais il doit répondre, Dean a besoin de lui. Il gémit et se force à ouvrir les yeux. Il les referme tout de suite, la lumière intense lui arrache un gémissement de douleur.

— C'est bon Sammy, j'ai éteint la lampe. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi.

Il obéit. Au début, il ne ressent que la douleur, partout dans sa tête, puis il prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Il voit Dean penché sur lui, l'air soulagé. Il voit la neige autour de lui, sur lui, la lumière du jour qui a bien baissé. Il neige, beaucoup, et il y a du vent. Il essaye de se redresser en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il fait là mais ses jambes et ses bras refusent de le porter. C'est comme si un froid glacial coulait dans ses veines, il commence à frissonner et à trembler. Dean l'aide à se mettre doucement debout et lui passe un bras autour de la taille.

— On rentre à la maison, Sammy. Ça fait des heures que je te cherche, la neige avait recouvert tes traces. Si tu avais pris ton téléphone au lieu de le laisser sur la table, je t'aurais retrouvé plus vite. Parfois, tu agis comme un gamin-

Dean parle tout le long du chemin, peut-être pour le rassurer ou peut-être pour le maintenir éveillé, Sam ne sait pas. Il n'a qu'une envie, se laisser tomber et s'endormir, roulé en boule. Mais malgré son mal de tête et sa fatigue, il se concentre sur la voix de Dean sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il dit, le son de sa voix lui suffit pour tenir le coup. Chaque pas est une torture, et juste quand il commence à penser qu'il ne pourra plus faire un pas de plus, ils aperçoivent le chalet.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sam s'appuie en claquant des dents contre le mur pour ne pas tomber tandis que Dean l'aide à enlever sa veste et ses chaussures. Il prend le visage de Sam pour le tourner vers la lumière et observe sa tempe.

— Ça va, dit-il. Ce n'est pas trop méchant. La plaie ne saigne plus, mais tu as une sacrée bosse. On va mettre quelque chose dessus, mais d'abord tu vas prendre une douche chaude pour te réchauffer.

Dean porte pratiquement son frère jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'aide à se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant de le pousser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sam sent le sang se remettre à couler douloureusement dans ses veines. Il ne sort de la douche que quand ses tremblements se sont apaisés. Il enfile un peignoir et se regarde dans le miroir. Son visage est pâle et marqué, et il va avoir un bel hématome le lendemain, mais il se sent déjà mieux. Il prend un antidouleur pour sa migraine et regarde la porte en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se souvient. Au lieu de s'enfuir, il aurait pu juste se redresser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'ailleurs c'est la vérité, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais non, il a bêtement paniqué et maintenant Dean va lui demander des explications. Prenant son courage à deux mains et cherchant des excuses plausibles dans sa tête, il se décide à sortir de la salle de bain.

Dean l'attend assis sur le lit. Il fait signe à Sam de le rejoindre. Nerveusement, Sam resserre les pans de son peignoir et s'assoit à côté de lui. Dean pose une main sur son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui et applique une compresse sur sa tempe. Sam grimace. Mal à l'aise, il garde les yeux fixés sur le torse de son frère. Il sent le souffle de Dean sur sa joue quand celui-ci se penche pour mettre de la pommade sur son front.

Dean le relâche finalement et recule légèrement.

— Bon alors, tu m'expliques ?

Sam ne dit rien, sa gorge est nouée, il est au bord des larmes. Il se sent si vulnérable qu'il a peur d'avouer tous ses sentiments s'il commence à parler.

— Sam, parle-moi ! Tu peux tout me dire.

Sam ouvre la bouche, hésite, cherche quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, tout sauf la vérité, et fait l'erreur de lever les yeux vers Dean. Et les mots sortent de sa bouche sans même que son cerveau ne s'en aperçoive :

— Je voulais t'embrasser.

Sam est mortifié mais c'est trop tard il l'a dit. Dean plisse les yeux, l'air perplexe.

— J'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser… et même bien plus que ça, ajoute-il dans un murmure.

Il poursuit en hésitant sur les mots, et sans regarder son frère :

— Et j'en suis désolé, je ne veux pas te perdre… je veux rester avec toi, mais si… si tu ne voulais plus de moi, je comprendrais… je… je partirais… Évidemment, je te laisserais le chalet, c'est normal, c'est chez toi .

Sam se tait, il ne sait plus quoi dire, il attend. Le silence s'éternise seulement interrompu par le bruit du vent et le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée. Comme Dean ne dit toujours rien, il se tourne vers lui. Son frère n'a pas du tout la réaction dégoûtée qu'il imaginait. Il a plutôt l'air surpris et presque en colère.

Dean serre les lèvres et se passe la main sur le visage. Il se lève et commence à marcher de long en large. Sa voix se fait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il parle.

-— Premièrement, tu ne vas nulle part ! Et deuxièmement, merde Sam, tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une maison pour être heureux ? Je m'en fous d'avoir un toit ou pas au-dessus la tête ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, tous ces travaux, c'est pour toi ! Si tu es heureux ici, je le serai aussi, mais si ça ne te convient pas, tant pis, on passe à autre chose. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est toi ! Être avec toi ! Chez moi, c'est avec toi ! Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ça après tout ce qu'on traversé tous les deux ?

Il s'arrête soudain en grognant et ajoute plus doucement en regardant son frère.

— Quand tu as quelque chose qui te préoccupe, tu me parles au lieu de t'enfuir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi aujourd'hui… Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est… par exemple, cette chambre, ce lit… j'aurais pu faire les choses autrement. Mais je ne voulais pas… L'alcool, depuis des mois, c'était pour m'aider à dormir, à tenir… pour ne pas faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté… Tu comprends ? C'est pareil pour moi…

Oui, Sam croit comprendre. Son cœur bat si vite qu'il menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains crispées sur le tissu de son peignoir. Et s'il se trompait ? S'il croyait juste comprendre ce qu'il désire entendre ? Il lève la tète vers Dean, une question muette au fond de ses yeux humides. Et soudain Dean est devant lui, sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses yeux verts plantés dans les siens. Et Sam a sa réponse.

— Ne refais jamais ça, Sam !

Dean glisse une main sous le peignoir et caresse le torse de Sam qui gémit et attrape le bras de son frère sans savoir si c'est pour l'écarter ou le maintenir en place. Dean pose sa main sur le cœur de Sam.

— Il bat très vite. Ça va Sammy ? murmure Dean.

— Oui… J'ai juste un peu peur… Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Les doigts de Dean attrape la main tremblante de Sam et la lève avant d'appuyer fortement sur la cicatrice sur sa paume. Sam grimace sous la douleur. De son autre main, Dean l'agrippe par la nuque et rapproche son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Regarde-moi. Touche-moi.

Il pose la main de Sam sur son propre cœur.

— Tu l'entends ? Il n'y a rien de plus réel que toi et moi, ici et maintenant. Il n'y a rien de plus réel que ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Tu peux douter de tout le reste Sammy mais ne doute jamais de ce qu'il y a entre nous. C'est la seule réalité !

Sam attire son frère vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Dean repousse le tissu du peignoir et caresse le dos de Sam. Celui-ci tire sur le pull de Dean pour goûter sa peau. Ils se déshabillent rapidement et ils sont bientôt nus, l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains continuent leur exploration du corps de l'autre. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues les remplacent rapidement, aucun centimètre de peau n'est oublié. On n'entend plus que leurs gémissements et leur respiration essoufflé se fige quand Dean entre en lui mais le plaisir remplace rapidement l'inconfort et la douleur. Dean augmente la cadence, et agrippés l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils jouissent ensemble en criant chacun le prénom de l'autre.

Plus tard, Sam est allongé contre Dean , la tête sur son épaule. Il somnole quand la voix de Dean brise le silence

— Tu sais ce que j'aimerais, là, tout de suite ? demande Dean avec un sourire adorable.

— Recommencer ? répond Sam en levant la tête et en lui rendant son sourire.

— Oui, ça aussi, dit Dean, les yeux brillants, en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais je pensais plutôt à la tarte qui est restée dans le frigo.

Sam éclate de rire.

— Je descends la chercher seulement si tu m'en donnes un bout.

— Ok, princesse, tu mérites bien une part. Dépêche-toi et après c'est toi que je dévorerai.

Dean donne une petite tape sur les fesses de Sam quand celui-ci se lève et Sam rigole en pensant que désormais tous leurs Noëls se passeraient ainsi.


End file.
